rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Affiliation
__TOC__ Affiliation Team RWBY Yang is a future member of Team RWBY. Beacon Academy Yang is a student at Beacon Academy. Relationships Ruby Rose Ruby is Yang's younger sister and a fellow schoolmate at Beacon Academy. Yang appears to show high levels of appreciation and affection for Ruby as she is extremely excited about Ruby's invitation to join Beacon Academy. As Ruby moved up two years and stated she didn't want people to think of her as "special", Yang comforted her and told her that she was special, displaying a caring nature. Despite this, she still abandoned her when they arrived at Beacon to hang out with her friends. Right before this occured Yang encouraged her sister to make some friends on her own. Later she tried to resolve the enmity between Ruby and Weiss and even (literally) dragged Ruby into a conversation with Blake, in an attempt for her sister to make new friends of her own. This concern for her sister's social side returned in 'the first step' when Yang brought up her hopes of Ruby coming out of her shell and pointing out that she needed to meet and work with new people to grow up. Ruby has also shown some annoyance towards Yang's affection, once even causing a comedic fight between them. It has been revealed that Yang read to Ruby before bed when she was little, and the stories inspired Ruby to be a Huntress. Weiss Schnee Weiss Schnee is a fellow classmate at Beacon. After an incident with Ruby involving Dust, Weiss returned to her to read a Dust usage pamphlet. Yang, in an attempt to be friendly, asked the two to try to make up, with less than stellar results. Later in the dorms, Weiss, complaining over the lack of sleep, came over to Ruby, Yang, and Blake. The two were not on the best terms, Weiss complaining of their antics and Yang believing she had a problem with her sister. Blake Belladonna Blake Belladonna is Yang's partner at Beacon. While in the dorms, Yang dragged Ruby to her to help Ruby make some more friends (since Ruby and Blake were more or less aquainted). The conversation became awkward and Yang thought they should leave, but Ruby managed to connect with Blake's interest in reading. This caused Yang to hug her little sister (to her embarrassment). During the initiation, Blake appears to be following Yang through the forest. When Yang confronts a pair of Beobears and defeats one, Blake jumps in to kill the other. The two girls seem to get along well, although due to Blake's silent personality, they don't talk much. Jaune Arc Yang notices that Ruby has formed a tenative bond with Jaune. Though she herself thinks less highly of him, she is seen encouraging Ruby to be friends with him. Yang has also been shown to playfully tease Jaune about his 'romantic misadventure' with Weiss. Junior Junior is a member of a club which Yang attacked. Although having no real relationship, Yang is shown to know who he is before they first met, implying some form of research. Before the club brawl, Yang tortured Junior to gain information and when that method failed, she resorted to flirting with him to lower his guard and make the first attack, provoking him and his henchmen to attack her. Miltiades Malachite Miltia is a member of a club which Yang attacked. Melanie Malachite Melanie is a member of a club which Yang attacked. Category:Affiliation pages